The invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of a lens in two directions, and particularly for adjusting the lens in a printing device of a non-mechanical printing or copying device.
The adjustment of the position of a lens in two directions is required, for example, in the forms printing device of a non-mechanical printer. Such a forms printing device, for example, is constructed as follows:
A negative of the form to be printed is arranged on a transparent drum. A light source is arranged in the interior of the transparent drum, by means of which the negative of the form is illuminated. The light proceeding from the negative is conducted via a lens to the surface of a photo conductor drum. There, previously charged areas of the photo conductor drum are again discharged in correspondence to the intensity of the incident light. The charge images are then developed in a normal manner, the toner images thereby arising are transferred onto paper, and, finally, fixed.
In the printing device, a character generator, with whose help charge images of characters to be printed are generated on the surface of the photo conductor drum, can be employed in addition to the forms printing device. Such a character generator, for example, can consist of a laser, an audio-optical deflection cell, and a polygonal mirror. The charge images generated by this character generator on the photo conductor drum are treated further in the manner described above. In order to arrange the forms to be printed on paper in the proper manner on the paper and also to obtain the proper allocation to the characters generated by the character generators, it is necessary to make the image of the form generated by means of the forms printing device adjustable in the line and column direction. To that end, the lens arranged in the beam path of the forms printing device can be employed in a simple manner.